


It would mean a lot

by Everythinginasockdrawer, Scarlet_Strange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Strange/pseuds/Scarlet_Strange
Summary: Lena asking Supergirl for advice on what kind of ring she thinks Kara would like ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this as a prompt at @supercorpppp tumblr, practice makes perfect so I decided to try it.
> 
> Going to add a second chapter later on - that's for the smut tag.

“Supergirl,” Lena squealed excitedly, “You came.”

“Of course I did,” The Kryptonian gave her a big smile, “So what’s the emergency about?”

“Well…” Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, “I need you to help me pick something for Kara.”

 

Lena grinned when wave of panic and confusion flashed across Supergirl’s face. Kara gulped and took a deep breath. Her eyes slowly moving from Lena to the jewellery shop nearby.

 

“I thought that… since you two are close,” Luthor started explaining, “I don’t really have many friends here,” She smirked as she remembered telling those exact words to Kara before, “It would mean a lot.”

“Of course...” Kara nodded unsurely, “What is it?”

“It’s... ” Lena paused for a second, “It’s a ring.”

“A ring?” Kara repeated, slowly putting it together, “Are you going to propose?“ She blurted out, staring at the woman in front of her. Lena was just standing there, smiling at her, clearly enjoying the show, Kara helplessly pointed towards the jewellery shop.

 

“Great,” Luthor took a step forward, “It will be fun.”

 

It was fun. First few minutes after they entered the shop, everyone was just staring at Supergirl. She followed Lena around, barely looking at the rings.

 

“Supergirl?” Luthor pulled Kara back to reality, “What about those?”

“Let me… let me take a look,” She quickly moved to the counter, “Wow…“ She gasped as she noticed the prices.

“What do you think?” Lena whispered and leaned in to take a closer look.

 

Kara was speechless. Her cheeks red and her breathing unsteady. She couldn’t believe it, Lena Luthor is going to propose…to her! The Kryptonian looked up and couldn’t help but grin when the dark haired woman focused on the rings. It took them more than an hour to decide. Kara slowly calmed down, but she was still grinning widely. Lena noted to herself that she looks absolutely adorable. When they finally picked one, she quickly glanced at her watch and looked back up at Supergirl.

 

“I didn’t mean to keep you for that long,” Lena started apologizing.

“That’s fine,” The Kryptonian sighed, she wish she could be here as Kara, “Happy to help. Although I should be going now…“

“Oh… yeah…sure,” Luthor nodded several times and cocked her head slightly to the left.

“Uh… Hope to see you soon again, Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl couldn’t come up with anything better, her mind already focused on running back to being Kara.

 

As she turned around, Lena waved her hand and the intensity of the light in the shop went down, blinds closed shut and everyone left the room. Supergirl turned around, just to see Lena pulling off her coat. Kara’s eyes moved slowly up and down in awe. Lena was wearing a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. She dropped her coat on the counter and turned back to face the Kryptonian. Kara looked back up, directly into Lena’s eyes. She opened her mouth, trying to ask about what is going on but as soon as Luthor started walking towards her, she closed her mouth and watched. Her eyes widened when Lena bit her bottom lip and got down on one knee.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Kara forgot how to breathe. She was overwhelmed, until the panic started to creep back. Lena Luthor was proposing. But she was proposing to Supergirl, not to Kara. What is she supposed to do now? Maybe, just maybe, she could just tell Lena the truth? Maybe she won’t be mad? Maybe she will understand? But the thought that Lena might not understand that she might leave her was racing through her head faster and faster. Before the worries could overcome them, Lena spoke again. Her voice barely above whisper.

 

“Kara?”

 

‘ _Oh Rao, she knows?!’_ Supergirl suddenly felt completely vulnerable. This amazing woman in front of her, she knew all along. Kara exhaled and chuckled. _S_ he knew and still she decided to go along with the whole Supergirl persona thing. The tears flooded her eyes as she stared at Lena slowly getting up and tilting her head.

 

“How?” Was the only thing that Kara could get out.

“Oh god…,“ Lena laughed warmly and put her palm on Kara’s cheek, “Did you really think, that glasses could fool me and hide the woman I love?”

 

Kara blushed as she heard Lena say that she loves her. Her reaction brought up an amused smile on Luthor’s face. Supergirl gasped as the fingers started to trace her jawline. Lena’s eyes dropped to her lips for a second before she leaned in for the kiss. Kara let out a small moan and her hands immediately moved to Lena’s waist. It took a few minutes before Lena pulled away, resting her forehead on Kara’s.

 

“So?” She asked, her voice deeper than usual.

“Hmm... ,” Kara thought about teasing her for a moment, but the change in Lena’s voice had bigger impact than she expected.

“Hmm?” Lena raised her eyebrow and pulled away a little.

“I will…, “ The Kryptonian smiled as she watched her ‘girlfriend’ put on the ring “How could I say no?”

 

Lena chuckled and pulled Kara into another kiss.

 

“Maybe we could…”

“Get out of here?” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips.

“Yeah,” Luthor agreed and softly pushed her towards the door.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely work of @everythinginasockdrawer ... Thank you so much for the help ♥

Kara may or may not have broken the balcony door in her rush to get them inside. She may have also accidently punched a hole in the wall, broke the counter top in half and knocked the bedroom door off its hinges. (She’s not saying she did… She just might have.) Normally Kara was a patient, careful lover. She had to be considering her immense strength. But right now the woman she was in love with was laying underneath her and she had just proposed and she knew she was Supergirl!   
  
And suddenly all Kara can think to do is just hold and touch and possess cause this woman is going to be hers and how can you possible be prepared for the exhilaration that comes with realizing you’re going to spend the rest of your life with someone.   
  
She startled out of her reverent gaze by a loud crack and pulling back slightly she found the headboard had broken off in her hands. Blushing she looked between Lena and the mutilated piece of furniture, her blush only intensifying when Lena burst out laughing at the look on her face.   
  
“Come here, Baby.” She pulled her in for a soft kiss, her fingers wrapping around the wooden structure still grasped tightly in Kara’s hands and shoving it to the side. “This is the eighth one this year. Those people at the mattress store must think we’re sleeping together constantly.” Kara chuckled and began to quickly tug her super suit off of her body, hating how hard it was to get the skin tight material off her body.   
  
“With our schedules we’re lucky if we get to see each other once a week without one of us needing to run off. We don’t have time for sex in general.” Kara finally gave up and tore the fabric to get the cursed thing off her, knowing that Winn’ll give her hell for it tomorrow.   
  
“That’s why we end up with broken things, you're always scared we’re going to be interrupted and try to rush it.” Lena gasped out as Kara tore through her clothing with a shrug.

 

“That’s because we’re always getting interrupted.”  Kara grumbled as she latched onto Lena’s collarbone and sucked a mark into the pale skin. “Which is why I’m fast… That and because radiation for this sun gives me superspeed… But mostly the first one.”   
  
“Shh, talk later. More… Yeah… That.” Lena hissed as Kara continued marking a path down her body. Working her up quickly with an urgency that came from having one to many a night interrupted by work. Her fingers finding the familiar curves and hidden crevices inside of her that Kara knew would drag her swiftly over the edge. Dragging her swiftly through an intense orgasm that made the dark haired woman see stars behind her eyelids. “We’re getting good at this. That probably took less than two minutes.” Kara scoffed playfully.   
  
“We’re? I’m pretty sure that one was all me.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a dangerous smirk as she did.   
  
“Is that so?” Lena rolled them over and settled onto her elbows on top of the blonde. “Well I guess I’m just going to have to change that won’t I?” Just as she bent down to kiss the superhero there was a sudden, loud ringing from Kara’s cellphone. The Kryptonian groaned.   
  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She rolled out from under Lena, tripping over the headboard as she stumbled over to where she’d tossed her phone in her rush to get her clothing off. “Hello… Yeah… What? It blew up… Okay, okay I’m on my way… Try not to die before I get there.” Kara hung up and turned to Lena with a groan. “An alien is attacking the National City Plantarium… Apparently it blew up Pluto… Or is trying to… I’m so sorry.” Lena shook her head with a chuckle.   
  
“Go save the day, Supergirl. I’ll be here when you’re done. Then I’ll pay you back.” She winked and Kara blushed slightly, crossing the room to plant a kiss on her cheek before stepping away with a smile.   
  
“I’m going to hold you to that.” And she took off out the window, glad that at the very least she didn’t have to try to make up an excuse to leave since Lena knew she was Supergirl.

 

_I need to go get my extra suit… can’t show up in… I forgot to put on clothing… Definitely need to go get my suit._


End file.
